


How Can i Sleep

by HelmetParty (orphan_account)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Honestly this is rlly plain ill write kinks and shit sometime, Its fucking porn, M/M, Mike is honestly just fed the fuck up, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Phone guy is under devoloped, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Top!PhoneGuy, bottom!Mike, but hey, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HelmetParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott snorts. Should have been expected, he thinks, knowing the type of person Mike is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Can i Sleep

Authors note: Its 6 am and I haven't slept. Have some lazily written porn on my phone as I lay in bed trying to sleep. (More like sun can you Fuck off I'm trying to forget how stupid I am for not sleepinf) 

-

 

"You can't summon me. You're not in charge of me."

No sounds come for a moment. It is silent. 

"But you came."

"Yeah." Mike sighs heavily, and looks behind him to the closing doors of the pizzeria. The last glimses of sunlight shine over the horizon of houses, the sky a light and plesant purple. The streetlights turn on, one by one, and the road starts to become more and more empty.

Mike wants to be at home, curled up watching a movie.

Scott shrugs, a grin on his face. He looks tired. "I didnt want to be alone tonight."

Mike rolls his eyes, and pushes past the older man on his way to the back office, a blue drawstring bag carried on his shoulders. He glances at the still anthropomorphic robots on stage for a split second, a deep fire of hate for them burning within his being. 

"Whatever."

Scott sighs to himself, and locks the glass doors with a key attached to his belt. He stated outside the window for a moment before heading down the left hallway to the back office, following Mike.

"What's in the bag?" he asks apon entering. 

He throws the bag onto the messy desk, and opens it. He pulls out a bag of chips, a few more than necessary bottles of iced tea, and a bottle of lube and a ring of condoms.

Good luck figuring out which of those didn't fit in to the mix.

Scott raises a brow, chuckling. "What?"

Mike says nothing, sitting down on the leather office hair, opening a bottle of tea and sipping it with a frown.

"I'm wasting my time with you tonight when I could be home instead. I'm getting laid at the fucking least."

Scott snorts. Should have been expected, he thinks, knowing the type of person Mike is.

Time passes and the night starts. The building is silent, occasional machinery noises and static from the cameras fills the vacancy. Scott keeps out a persestiant Bonnie, the purple bunny banging a few times in the door before wandering away. Mike is of no help, kicking his feet up on the best chair in the room. The only time he helps us when Scott asks him to close the door, and even then, little effort it out into it.

Not like their lives are on the line or anything.

It's around three in the morning, halfway through the shift, when Mike stands from his seat and cuts in front of Scotts monitoring. He pushes his hands away from the computer to sit on his lap, his hands on Scotts shoulders.

"Not now. They're lively tonight."

Mike doesn't move, his dark brown hair falling down on his face. "No."

Scott scoffs. "You're going to put our lives on the line so you can get off?"

"If they come by, I'll just close the door. It'll be fine."

Mike moves to bite Scotts jaw line, slowly moving his way down to gently nibble his adams apple. His hands move up to Scotts black hair, tugging at the curls with his fingers. Scott inhales and glances at the monitors behind Mike.

Well, they seem to be still for the moment. It should be fine.

Scott puts his arms around the younger male, running his fingers up and down his back gently. With one hand, he gropes Mike's behind and this jolts a small moan from him. Mike jerks his groin forward, grinding their parts against each other. Carefully, his hands roam down Scotts chest and to his pants, and without looking, he undoes the zipper and buttons to his black work pants. He tugs at his waist and Mike stands up, pulling Scotts pants down, revealing red boxer briefs. Mike hurriedly undoes his own belt, pulling down his encasing pants and underwear.

Scott watches in amusement as Mike struggled with his belt in such urgency. He palms himself through his underwear as he waits patiently, Mike growls at him.

Grabbing a condom and lube from the table, Mike sits back down and opens Scotts underwear. Scott is already hard, and Mike gives it a few strokes before sliding the condom over it.

"Woah. Hey. Slow down" Scott whispers. Mike looks up, his eyes dialated and brows furrowed. Scott shakes his head, continuing to let Mike do what he wanted to. He wasn't in a mood to be fucked with, anyway.

Well, fucked in another sense.

It doesn't take long for Mike to position Scotts cock at his hole. He gently lifts his hips down onto it, a breathy moan escaping his lips.

"Fuckk."

Scott hips at Mike's hips, head leaning backwards. 

Mike needily lowers his hips down another considerable length, his arms pushing down on Scotts chest. He pulls up, then down, creating a slow rythm. "Fuck me" he groans, eyes closed. "Just fuck me!"

Scott thrusts his hips upward, Mike letting out a loud moan. He bucks his hips back and fourth as Scott thrusts in and out, both of them making breathy, needy noises. There is a noise of static and gentle whispers coming from the distance, but neither hear it above their own voices. 

"Right there, yes, please, right there!" Mike moans, leaning backwards, his knees shaking in the chair. Every other thrust hits Mike's prostate, and with each comes a loud cry. 

"S-shit" Scott groans, hands digging into Mike's thighs. "In close."

It doesn't take much more for Mike or Scott. Within a few thrusts, they both climax with a moan, knees weak. Scott leans back in the chair and pants, Mike using his hands to keep himself leaned against the desk.

As they rest and regain themselves, there is a mental groan and static noise, and combined with the fast metal pounding, they both panic.

Scott kicks the chair so it moves to the door, and he hits the button just in time. Foxy hits the door with a loud pang, claws digging at the door for a moment. Scott sighs in relief. Mike chuckles.

"What?" Scott asks with a relieved grin.

"Told you we'd be fine."

"Yeah, if you weren't so easy, I'd have to say he probably would have gotten us."

They both laugh, and continue the rest of the night less stressed.

**Author's Note:**

> Why can't I just get kinks like a normal person. This is like plain ice cream guys I'm sorry. If u have a rec or kink you want me to write, let me kno. I'm all for that shit. (still can't believe I spent 2 hours and no sleep for this)


End file.
